Prologues Like These Never Stay Hidden For Long
by mmstheactress
Summary: Prologue to my story "Secrets Like These Don't Stay Hidden For Long" which was my version of how Chuck found out about what happened between Jack and Blair on New Years. One-shot.


**ok, so heres the prologue for "Secrets Like These Never Stay Hidden For Long"...its listed as a Chuck and Blair story cz it's the prologue to a Chuck and Blair story. Chuck doesn't actually appear in this but he is mentioned often. ENJOY!**

**********

PROLOGUES LIKE THESE NEVER STAY HIDDEN FOR LONG

Jack stood up against the wall at a New Years Party at the Palace Hotel. It was the first party he had attended since coming back from Australia_. It's good to be home_, Jack thought as he had a sip of his scotch.

"Speaking of tragedies, did you hear about Bart's son, Charles?" Jack overheard a women say, talking to a group of about five ladies who all looked too old to gossip. "I heard that after the funeral, he got wasted and just took ff."

"Look over there," another woman in the group said. "by the bar, isn't that Blair Waldorf? I heard that she and that Charles Bass boy had _intimate_ relations, if you know whatI mean." Jack directed his attention over to the bar. He'd met Blair briefly during his last visit but she was probably about five years old then. After he gazed over all the faces at the bar, he finally recognized her. He was surprised that he did, given how old she was when he last saw her.

Se was, he had to admit, a gorgeous sight. Her chocolate brown hair rested on her shoulders beautifully and her black dress accentuated the shape of her body perfectly. Blair's expression was sullen as she mixed her martini with a toothpick with an olive on it's end.

_Hmm, _Jack thought. _So my dear nephew grew up to have intimate relations with the girl he got into hair pulling fights with when he was five?_ He had to hand it to Chuck, he had great taste in women, as far as looks go. Jack doubted that he'd be able to find out with Blair if his nephew had good taste in women as far as the bedroom goes.

Jack the stopped leaning against the wall and headed toward the bar.

**********

Blair stared into her drink as she swished the olive on the toothpick back and forth in it. She sighed as she watched the people around her talk, laugh, and celebrate the coming new year.

"Blair Waldorf."

Blair's head shot up from her drink as she looked into the stranger's eyes. Then, realization struck her. "Jack Bass?"

Jack smiled, "The one and only. I haven't seen you since you were five years old, sitting on your father's lap at some Christmas party."

"And you remembered me? After all these years?" she said with raised eyebrows.

Jack sat down. "You may find this hard to believe but you're hard not to remember."

Blair looked back at her martini and smiled, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Trust me," he said as Blair looked back up at him, "It's a good thing."

"So, what brings you back to New York? Last I heard was that you ran the Sydney office of Bass Industries."

"I still do, but I'm here because of Bart's death. He was my brother after al."

"I don't recall seeing you at the funeral."

"My flight got cancelled. I couldn't get another one for a week."

Jack had Blair so charmed by his smile that Blair didn't even stop to realize that Jack is a Bass; and Bass' own private planes and jets and helicopters; and nothing like a flight cancellation could stop a Bass.

"Speaking of Bart how's Chuck? I heard a rumor that he took off but, you never know in this city."

Blair quickly grabbed for her drink and drained it in one gulp.

"I'm sensing that you don't like talking about him." Jack gave her a concerned look.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

Jack smiled, "Try me."

Blair opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She gave a forced laugh, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

She looked at Jack and said, "Before I even begin to talk about Chuck, I'm going to need another drink...or two." Blair signaled the bartender and asked for two shots of tequila. After downing both in two fluid motions, she started to tell Jack everything. Losing her virginity to Chuck in the back of a limo; their short-lived affair; how they made up at Bart and Lily's wedding, only to have her waiting on a helipad for him. She then went into how he couldn't tell her he loved her at the White Party; how he said they should wait, since it would only be a matter of time before they messed it up; and then how she finally told him she loved him and all he said was "well that's to bad" and left.

Throughout the story, Blair went through five more shots, two more dry martinis, and one glass of scotch while Jack didn't do a thing to stop her.

"So," Blair said, drunker than she'd ever been before, "thoughts?"

"Well, I can see that a guy like Chuck Bass couldn't fall for anyone less, well, just less than you." Jack smiled.

Blair gazed at his eyes for a moment, then to his lips, and back up to his eyes.

Everyone at the party started to shout, "10...9...8..."

Blair leaned in slowly to her right toward Jack.

"7...6..."

Jack gazed at Blair's lips as he, too, leaned in.

"5...4..."

Both Jack and Blair closed their eyes.

"3...2...1!!!"

As their lips met they were surrounded by cheers, the clinking of glasses, and the cries of, "Happy New Year!" or "Happy 2009!". And whilst Jack put his left hand on Blair's cheek and his right on her thigh, Blair gripped her hands on the collar of his dress shirt. After Blair pulled Jack in to deepen the kiss, he stood up and, while still kissing, pulled Blair toward the elevator.

**********

Jack backed Blair against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed and as Jack began to kiss her neck, Blair slipped off his jacket. The elevator door opened so Jack led her out and toward his suite. As they got there, Blair pushed Jack against the door while he groped for the handle, never removing his lips from hers.

He lifted Blair's dress over her head as they entered the suite, leaving her in only a white corset, matching underwear, and her high heels. They stopped kissing for a moment and Jack rested his head on Blair's; both of them breathing heavily as Blair unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Jack then picked Blair up and pulled her arms around his waist. Blair began to undo Jack's belt while he kissed from her lips down to her shoulders, carrying her toward the bed.

**********

Blair lazily opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings, which, at the moment, was considerably hard given the massive migraine she had. She was able to discover that she was resting her head on the bare chest of a man whose arm was wrapped around her. Blair glanced up to discover that the man was Jack Bass, without, however, entirely processing who he was.

Jack inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He glanced at Blair and said, smiling, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmm?" Blair groaned, squinting at the room's brightness. Before she could ask an actual question with actual words, Jack laughed and kissed her.

Jack rolled them over so that he was on top of Blair as she wrapped her left leg halfway around his waist. He rubbed her leg while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Just then, realization struck Blair. She pushed Jack off of her and sat up. "Oh my God," Blair exclaimed. "You're Chuck's uncle."

"Correct."

"I'm Chuck's ex-girlfriend."

"Yes, you are."

"And we...had _sex_."

"Yes, we did." Jack pulled her on top of him and brought her face about an inch from his, "_Amazing _sex." He kissed her until she pulled away, held the sheet close to her body, and got out of bed.

"_This _didn't happen. This _couldn't _have happened!"

"Oh, it happened. You enjoyed it too."

"I did not enjoy it!" Blair searched under the bed for her clothes and found her corset and matching underwear. With her back to Jack, Blair dropped the sheet and put them both on. She then continued to search the room for her dress and shoes.

As she did this, Jack scoffed. "Blair, I've probably had sex a hundred times more than you have. I think I'd know the difference between a fake and real orgasm by now; and let's just say you had _way _more than one last night." Jack smiled while Blair glared at him as she found one pair of her heels by the bedside table. Blair put it on as he continued, "Besides, _you _kissed _me_."

It was Blair's turn to scoff. "In your dreams." She then found her other pair by the couch and darted in that direction.

"Oh, trust me, I'm counting on that." Jack got out of bed and pulled on his pants. Blair was having trouble putting on her shoe, so Jack strolled over and said, "Allow me." He bent down on one knee and got a hold of Blair's left foot.

Blair huffed, crossed her arms, and said, bitterly, "Thank you."

After Jack got her shoe on, he replied seductively, "My pleasure." He then began to kiss Blair's leg.

She angrily pulled her leg away and glared at Jack. "You should probably savor that because that's the last time you'll _ever _touch me like that again."

Jack stood up and sighed. "You really think so?"

"Oh, I _know_ so."

He smiled as he watched Blair search behind the bar for her dress. "Tell me, Blair. How far will you go to bring Chuck back?"

Blair stopped looking for a moment and stared at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I know where Chuck might be."

Blair's mouth fell open a bit. "You told me last night that you didn't even know that he left!"

"Blair, he's the son of a billionaire who just recently died. Don't you think that they'd put his disappearance in the papers?"

Her eyes widened a realization, once again, hit her. "You were trying to lure me in to sleeping with you, weren't you? You must've known somehow that Chuck and I had a past and you used that to get me drunk and into bed with you!"

Jack sighed. "Maybe I did," he shrugged, "and maybe I didn't. But the question remains the same." Jack stepped forward so that he was about a foot from Blair. "How far are you willing to go to get your dearest Chuck, the love of your life, back by your side?"

Blair found her dress by the door, next to Jack's shirt, and grabbed it. After she put it back on, Blair folded her arms and asked, through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"I will look for your beloved Chuck and bring him back to you if you, Miss Waldorf, spend all of today and tonight in that bed...with me."

She stared at Jack, repulsed. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall seeing anything in the paper about hell freezing over!"

"That's fine, but just think for a moment. If I don't go looking for Chuck, I don't think anyone else will. And that means that there's a pretty decent chance that you'll never see him again." Jack paused dramatically as Blair's face fell. "It's you choice, Blair. Your pride......or your man."

Blair breathed deeply but slowly as she considered her options. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she said, "You win, Jack." Blair walked up to Jack, ashamed of what she was about to do. Jack softly grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her toward the bed.

He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and as she rested her hands on his bare chest. When he pulled back to look at her, she stated firmly, "_This. Never_. _Happened_."

Jack kissed her again and then whispered against her lips, "What never happened?" He then fell back onto the bed with Blair on top of him. _Oh yes, _Jack thought. _Chuck does have _**_excellent _**_taste in women...as far as the bedroom goes._

**********

**okay, so i hope everyone that liked the original story enjoyed the prologue just as much! next, i'm almost finished with a Chuck and Blair one-shot. Remember in "Hi, Society" when Blair told Nate that she wasn't home when she came to see his suit for the cotillion? My next story is what **_**I **_**think happened (obviously it has something to do with Chuck!). That should be up within this week but it all depends on my homework load. I HOPE YOU'll READ IT!**


End file.
